Raven DxD
by Riku SAM Jamilion
Summary: Living as a wanted terriost and hunted down by the biggest Eastern magic agency is not fun. To escape Harutora Tsuchimikado aka Reincarnation of Yakou Tsuchimikado hide from his old contact in...yet another super natural high school. Raven DxD! The tale of the Raven and the Dragon!
1. Chapter 5

**PBA for Raven DxD**

**So with the high school dxd reaching a new kind of story line in the anime AND the fact Harutora gotten a bit darker and edgier in the light novels...who wanna reboot? I got the original VS Souma battle down but if you guys want to see a rewrite I can at least promise the new version be better then my first drafts.**

**I know it's kind of a dick move on me but I think this series can use a better and fresher start you know?**


	2. Chapter 2

_So this is the reboot..._

_Let's hope that I don't disappoint since some of you guys waited a LONG time for something exciting and most of the time my writin isg half ass._

_Some of the original elements of the original Raven DxD will still be there._

_I don't own Tokyo Raven OR High School DxD._

First Spell: NEW start

_WWII Era..._

_"You know Yakou you're a REAL piece of shit for having me do this. What kind of sane human being would ask their best friend to do something so horrible like this to them?"_

_A figure in the shadow laughed sourly as Yakou sat on the window side viewing the moon and let out an amused chuckle. He knew his friend for some time now and despite the fact they often butted heads, his "unique" friend was one of the few people he can honestly trust with to do the hard yet right thing._

_Sometimes to achieve great things, sacrifice is needed to be made._

_"Hey hey, I know you might not like it but you're the only one I can trust that can see this to the very bitter end you know, buddy? "She" is too attached to me and "He" is too much of an idealist. You and me are similar in willing to try crazy things for the simple sake of it."_

_Yakou got down from his normal spot as he snapped his finger and Hishamaru appeared next to him and his companion in a beautiful kimono._

_"A drink for me and my friend please, Hishamaru."_

_His fox shikigami nodded and smiled towards Yakou as she poured him his tea while she gave her master's companion a dirty look and then once the tea pouring was done she disappeared._

_"I still don't understand. Why ME? I mean, any of your other students or the allies you have in the eastern magic world can do this, so why me?"_

_"Because you're the only crazy bastard around with the same intellect level as me and someone else might have got it wrong."_

_An almost touched look appeared on his friend's face as he sighed._

_"Goddamn it Yakou."_

* * *

Modern Era...

"Harutora sama!"

Harutora snap back into reality as he found himself surrounded at all sides by enemies. Among countless member of mooks and half-ass modern artificial shikigamis, Harutora spotted a smug looking high-ranking member of the agency.

"SURRENDER NOW YAKOU TSUCHIMIKADO!"

You know at this point Harutora thinks they would have known to STOP trying such futile attempt and just arrest him on sight already. He already declared war with the agency and how idiotic are they to not even at LEAST bring a divine general to capture him?

Harutora feels like it's time for something flashy. He calmly let out a dozen good thirty swallow whips and they started to draw a pentagram in the air.

"HAHA DO YOU THINK WE'RE THIS STUPID?"

The agency men see this and try to retreat and yet under 5 seconds Harutora already started to chant. Why do most villains these days find the need to gloat?

"On bishibishi karakara shibari sowaka."

There is enough unmoving gold chains to capture everyone there as Harutora gave out a small scoff.

"To challenge me with only half-ass determination, cheap 1000 yen store shikigami and NO divine general is pretty stupid. Trust me when I say I know stupid. "

Just like that, the large pentagram the Swallow whips had drawn release a large amount of magical energy, crushing the agents till they were knocked out as Harutora spotted a certain smug little person who barely had escaped the circle and is now trying to run away.

"You're their commanding officer no? I need to get some info from you the hard way." Using the ley lines travelling method that he saw Kagami did, Harutora appears behind the frightened man as before he can pull out a talisman, Harutora had already held his face in a grip.

"Wha...WHAT ARE THOSE BLACK STUFF ON YOUR ARMS?"

"THAT? That is a self-modifying forbidden spell that uses to pillage through a human mind to see what kind of info they know. You know most of the forbidden spells have to do with the soul right? I did a slight modification with some of my old spells and voilà! Something new is born. I like to call this The Hands of Yomi spell."

Just like that, a dark aura surrounded the arm and after a few minutes, Harutora toss the man aside who have been foaming at the mouth. What he did was...how does one put it? Spiritually "eat" the knowledge that Harutora needed from him.

Damn maybe he should change the name of the spells he uses.

"So they were planning for a pincer attack with Zenjuro yet he never arrived and this guy got confident and try to take me on alone." Harutora observe the aftermath of the battle as he rubs his eye patch.

How much longer does he have to fight? Each passing day he still does not get any closer to bringing down the agency or fully reviving Natsume. Plus fighting 24/7 is not good for Hi...

"Here, I got you food, kohai. Thinking about taking a break for a while?"

Someone handed Harutora an onigiri and a bottle of water and it is the small yet snarky Suzu Saotome. The current team consists of Harutora ,Kaguyoki, Hishamaru and Saotome as they all sit down and enjoy a small break.

Their mission?

Goal one: FULLY revive Tsuchimikado Natsume.

Goal two: Destroy the Onmyou agency that has been corrupted by Genji Kurahashi.

"So senpai, do you have any remote location in mind that the agency wouldn't dare to look?"

Saotome Suzu then brings out a flyer that is going to change Harutora's life like never before...

* * *

2 weeks later...

"Sendou sannnnnnn!"

"Goddamn it Issei! I told you this was a bad idea!"

Harutora runs through the forest as he and Issei Hyoudo, one of the few friends he made in Kuoh academy are currently running for their lives from a VERY pissed off Kendo club.

"You PROMISED me it was a simple trip to Akihabra! Instead you brought me to the girls' changing room and now they're going to kick our asses!" Harutora sidestep and drag Issei by the collar as some of the kendo girls even started to DUAL wield to chase them down.

"THOSE two idiots promised me that we were going for some goodies and no way in hell was I leaving you behind man! You're always so uptight and I thought I can help loosen you up a bit you know?"

While Harutora appreciates his effort, the fact that they're going to get their asses kick VERY soon is not helping.

Harutora had gotten news from Saotome that that was there this city in the south of Tokyo that has virtually NO influence from the Onmyou Agency. Of course, to lay low for a bit he went under the name of "Sendou Seimei" and lives in an apartment given by one of Saotome's and Kaguyouki's mutual friend. After transferring to Kuoh, to continue his education he quickly made friends with the local three perv-

"FOUND YOU!"

Harutora back away in time as Issei took a kendo sword jab to the chest and his knees buckle for a brief moment. Before the girl who attacks him can retry, she was suddenly trip by something as Harutora grab his friend's hand and run.

The trip? That is most likely Hishamaru's doing. Harutora was warned that there might be some unknown factor in this school. Since it's too tiring and annoying to use true spirit sight 24/7 (he put on full true spirit sight for the first two days in his school and found nothing...BUT he isn't stupid enough not to have back up. Far as he was concern that that if they don't bother him, he wouldn't bother whatever Saotome san means by unforeseen factors.) . He had his two trusted shikigamis on stealth mode as insurance just in case an incident like the time in Roppongi happens again.

"Damn, you think we lost them?"

Issei breaths heavily as he was almost knocked out of breath from that attacked. To Issei's surprise, even after all the running they did, Sendou san still look like he was barely sweating as Issei laughs.

"Don't tell me you're secretly some kind of special agent that trains everyday. Just how do you handle all the running we do?"

Harutora instantly had flashbacks of fighting solo against army and army of of onmyou agents, eating cheap instant food outside the cities to avoid being spotted by the agency and even feeling damn happy if he can find enough money to treat himself to some udon.

"Hey, Seimei about that girl who asked me out...are you listening?"

Harutora nod as _really?_, but in fact he wasn't paying attention at all. But from the context he got was that Issei finally got himself a girl. He looks around for any signs of danger as he somehow move back into the boys' restroom to hide without even noticing it as he gives Issei his view on the subject.

"Well congrats man. Look, just be yourself on the first date okay? This girl who just confessed to you is as nervous as you so try to loosen up the tension and be truthful with her okay? Bonds built on trust tend to last a helluva a lot longer then relationships that came from lies. Lying to each other never works as someone always get hurt in the end."

Yeah he knows all about lying in a relation-why does Issei look so inspired?

"Thanks man! I'll never forget about your words!" Issei gave him a thumbs up before Harutora could warn him and soon all he can hear is his screams.

"You idiot...you forgot the kendo club is still out there?"

* * *

"Do you have your toothbrush?"

"Yes..."

"Did you remember to lock the house before we left?"

"Yes..."

"Did you..."

"I'm a grown boy Hishamaru!"

It's not that Harutora didn't appreciate everything his shikigami did for him but Hishamaru just don't really understand personal space sometimes. Maybe it's the fact her memories of Yakou are gone, maybe it's the fact that she was Kon for so long and feel like Hishamaru should be there for her master more. Regardless it was at first kind of cute until she insisted on following him to the male restroom and even the public bathhouse.

"Look I REALLY appreciate the fact that you look after me for so long okay? Your loyalty is unquestionable but sometimes your master like for some private time also you know?"

Harutora sigh as from the corner of his good eye he spotted Issei and a girl chatting and seems to be honestly having a good time.

"So that's the girl Issei was talking about huh? Let's see what the horoscope says about her?"

Harutora open up spirit sight as his Onmyouji sense are tingling and he was kind of curious to see if she is the unknown factor Saotome san mentioned as he didn't find any yet.

It's not human.

You see when Harutora first accessed to his true spirit sight, it was during the fight with Shaver. Every onmyouji have a degree of spirit sight in order for them to interact with the spirit world like youkais and seeing Onmyou magic. But even THAT can be blocked by clever disguise magic.

Harutora's true spirit sight can see the very SOUL of a person. No tricks can fool his eye as despite being useful it's a pain to turn this power on all the time.

"SHIT! Let's observe the two of them..."

The trio began to tail the happy couple to the park as they truly look like they are having fun. MAYBE Harutora was wrong and this was a friendly you...

_"Will you die for me?"_

Faster then Harutora can react, Issei's chest was pierced by a spear and despite his shikigamis' warning he charged out trying his best to heal his friend.

"NONONONO! Don't die on me you idiot! You're one of my first friends in this city damn it! I met your family over Tuesday dinner and now you're telling me you're going to die!? Like hell I'll let this happen! "

Harutora tried pulling healing spell talisman after healing spell talisman on Issei yet it failed as...his heart was pierced. No matter how fast the healing spell talisman is, there is no way it can bring back a destroyed heart.

"Seimei san...?"

He watches as poor Issei dies with his eyes open.

Oh god it's just like Natsume all over again. He couldn't save his friend even with all this power...

"So you're a magician huh? Well boy, since I'm in a good mood I'll let you g-"

**"ORDER!"**

The girl that killed Issei suddenly find herself not in control of her body anymore as Harutora approach her and simply tap her forehead.

The instant he made contact with her skin, the fallen angel feels as if her entire body is burning up and see herself on flames. She wanted to scream yet no voice came out and she wanted to move yet her limbs are not within her control.

**WHAT** the hell did he just do to her?

"Simply blowing your head apart or tearing your wings off is easy for me. I just need to mutter one word and then boom you'll be splattered all across the sidewalk. But since you killed a friend of mine on my watch I'm going to make you suffer like never before."

There WAS no great fire. Just simply an illusion created by his magic that gives the people who are affected a feeling of being burnt alive. An average onmyouji had the spells made already, a good onmyouji knows both the hand movements and the chant to activate a spell and a skilled onmyouji only needs a simple movement to secure his win.

Harutora? He's no god of magic, but he at least considers himself a skilled onmyouji.

"Finish me, you coward."

"Killing you would be too easy. I want you to live with the fact you were beaten by a mere human."

Maybe he was being cruel or maybe he was being merciful, regardless Harutora didn't turn his back to make sure he finish the job as when he turn his attention back to Issei, a sense of guilt build up in his chest. He...did this to Issei. He didn't kill him of course but if only he'd found out about Raynre sooner this wouldn't have happen. Maybe he should use the taizan fukun ritual to bring him back?

"How _selfish_ am I going to get?"

Harutora laughs at himself as he suddenly sees a red hair girl approaching him and Issei as she greets him.

"Good evening Seimei san. Seem like I can't judge a book by its cover after all. The method you use to handle the fallen angel is a bit...cruel but nevertheless it's impressive with one word that you were able to immobilize her."

Harutora frown as the most notable feature about the girl is her gravity defying tits. How does she move with those without giving her location away?

"Who are you suppose to be?" Harutora had gotten his Talisman ready as his two shikigamis had already surrounded her just in case she does anything funny.

"Oh me? My name is Rias Gremory of the Occult Research Club in Kuoh. I'm not only a third year student but also ..."

Her wings shot out as compared to the winged bitch he just faced her wings are different. It's almost like that of a bat.

"I'm what you called a devil, Onmyouji san. I have a way to bring your friend back without any trouble."

* * *

"You know, Seimei san? You don't have to be so cautious you know?"

Harutora and Rias sit alone in the so-called Occult Research clubroom as he had brought TWO packs full of talisman, a kali staff he bought from the local shrine AND a wooden enchanted katana with him.

He survived this long by playing it safe. Even IF she is an ally there is no harm in being prepared.

"I'm a human being you know? Human beings survive this long against the supernatural not by brute power but by their wits and techniques." Harutora snap his finger as the door to the Occult Research Club suddenly flung open with the rest of the eavesdropping members of the club tumbling out awkwardly like in a romantic comedy.

"Sorry buchou."

"We were just wondering why the boy who always hang out with Issei kun is here that's all..."

"...middle schooler syndrome."

OI! It's not like they think his left eye is some evil eye that must be sealed or anything! He REALLY can't see with his left eye anymore!

"Well. I was planning to introduce them sooner or later but here's my rook, Koneko Toujo. Knight, Kiba Yuto. Queen, Akeno Himejima. I have a bishop also but he's...not very sociable."

Rias made a small sigh as the rest of her teammates sit around them. The ones called Akeno and Koneko observed him with interest while the one called Yuto put up a friendly smile that for some reason makes Harutora half tempted to cried out _FAKE!._

So his schoolmates are devils huh? Why, are they all bishonen or bishoujo? Where's the Tenma of the group? The normal guy who can think of stuff that the rest of these good looking devils who MOST likely have high power levels can't think of too.

Damn he misses his friends more then usual already.

"So... You devils name your ranks over chess pieces? If they're the piece that protects the king I presume you're the king then?" Rias nodded as she began to explain the Great War among the three factions, the rating games that was established after the war to keep the people's bloodlust in check and the so-called sacred gears. Hell, Rias even told him a bit about themselves and after all that, Harutora sigh.

He was being dragged into something troublesome, wasn't he? Unseen factors his ass; Saotome san most likely had an idea of what the hell was going on but never told him. Still, why couldn't Yakou provide Intel on the devils? When he tried to search Yakou's memory it was...empty.

" I see...so this fallen angel called Raynre is stirring up trouble in Kouh and you think she will be trying to kill and steal a certain nun's healing sacred gear?"

The ORC (Occult Research Club) gang nodded as Harutora sigh again. He understand the risk this so-called Raynre poses to this town and frankly even if he doesn't like it, he was probably on the fallen angel's shit list for the stuff he pulled back at the park.

"Fine. I'll offer you assistance in taking down the fallen angel, BUT in exchange I don't want ANYONE in this clubroom digging into my history. I want a map of all the ley lines in Kuoh and known friendly demon associates AND a box of chalk."

"Box of chalk?"

* * *

"You're Sendou Seimei right?"

Harutora lay down on his desk, tired from running around the town yesterday to set up his "trap" system as he look up to see a certain brown haired boy looking down on him. If he remembers correctly this guy was called...

"Genshirou san of the student council right? Look I didn't do anything guilty so what does the student council have to do with me?"

"Kaichou requested to see the new one eye wonder herself."

Prez?

As Harutora followed Saiji, he was led to the student council where everyone seems to be working on countless paperwork as right there in the centre, a certain black hair glasses girl pulled a look that would make Gendo Ikari from Neon Genesis Evangelion proud.

Sona Sitiri. Student council president, eternal rival of Rias (or at least what she told him) AND also a demon.

"Good morning Seimei san. Please have a seat. Its very impressive on how you brought down the fallen angel. Word from Rias said you hardly move a muscle to beat her. Tell me one thing...your name's not even Sendou Seimei isn't it? I had some of my familiars checking on that name and find that it's actually the name of a toei actor that died 30 years ago. Yet despite my familiars' best efforts we couldn't dig into any further then that. WHO are you "Sendou Seimei"? "

Goddamn it Saotome.

Harutora sit down as Saiji brought out a SHIT ton of paperwork next to him. All the papers detail the rules and regulations of his stay in Kuoh as he notices that they are willing to provide protection for him as long as he help out in dealings with paranormal cases in town and not abuse his magic on innocent civilians.

"You're right that Sendou Seimei might not be my real name, BUT for the sake of my stay here let's not dig too deep into my past, would you Kaichou?"

Harutora starts reading and signing paper after paper as the rule for this and rule for that.

" BUT my dear kohai, it's my business to know about fellow students when they are someone who can one shoot a fallen angel without trying, have a secret origin that he won't tell anyone about AND wears an eye patch plus can ACTUALLY perform onmyou magic. "

"Huh? Is Onmyou magic this odd among demons?"

Funny. Rias also had this almost amazed look on her face yesterday when she met him after he defeated the fallen angel.

"Not really. We have heard of the ones in Tokyo but we've never seen anyone with this much power you know? I heard rumors on onmyoujis existing in this town back in World War 2 but have never seen any. You're without a doubt a powerful one at that yet there is almost NO trace of you on any info network. "

As Harutora finally finish signing his papers, his hands started hurting. He let out a cocky smirk as he dust his hands.

"We'll have fun finding out, Japan national chess champ. Just like you I too have some powerful friends, 'Fudo Erika'."

Sona actually look surprise for a bit as Harutora left smirking.

THAT was the name that Sona assumed during her freshman year when she was juggling both running for the student council president and trying to attend this game for young geniuses that only happen once every ten years.

What? They're not the only one who did their homework. Harutora spent the entire day yesterday setting up alarm systems and pentagram traps around the town with his shikigamis as he also had been doing his fair share of homework on the list that Rias gave him.

"Now we wait for the birdy to fly into my cage."

* * *

It was at least a couple of days till one of the alarms finally goes off.

"Well time to greet this bitch."

Harutora was at his house when he saw that one of the shikigamis he placed in a local park had been activated. He had set surveillance shikigami all across town and used the ley line to perform a Far Step and arrived...

To see the bitch already having gotten her hands on a hostage with Issei on the ground defeated and once she saw his face she panicked and quickly disappear without even saying a word.

"Well I came a little late, didn't I?"

Issei look at Harutora with a tear in his eyes as Harutora grab the injured boy by the shoulder and use Far step to get back to the academy to discuss the situation. Harutora is confident he can track her no matter where she go and once they were inside the ORC clubroom, Issei went to have a talk with Rias in the "private room" (don't ask Harutora why) while Harutora and the club mates simply sit in the club room...in awkward silence.

"So I hear you're capable of "teleporting" Issei in a flash. Did you perhaps know any teleportation magic?" Kiba was the first to speak up as Harutora actually doze off for a bit waiting for Rias and Issei to come out.

"Never learn any western magic. All I did was simply travel through the spiritual stream. Believe it or not the ley line of the earth normally have a lot of spiritual powers and some of the older generation of eastern magicians actually use some of them to power up their spells before."

"So you can manipulate the flow of the earth?" Now that got Koneko interested as he nodded.

"Well to a certain extent. An Onmyouji have always been more about the elements around then a normal person after all. You guys use any kind of mag-"

The two burst into the clubroom and STILL seem to be arguing.

"It's FAR too dangerous for you to go!"

"But Asia is my friend! I can't leave her in the hands of Raynre, Buchou!"

As the two continue bickering, one of the shikigamis that Harutora had set up as an alarm system gave him a warning that was Raynre spotted around an old abandoned church as Rias left and Kiba, Koneko and Issei have a moment.

"Hey Seimei! You want to..." By the time Issei turns his attention back to his one-eye friend he was gone; left without a sound or anybody noticing him as well.

"I swear to god that guy is like a goddamn ninja."

* * *

"Is this a good idea? I mean we did stupid things before but THIS has to take the cake. That crazy bitch told us that the twilight healing was suppose to be this lost treasure only NOT a human being! I'm fine with killing demons and angels but killing something that can't fight back leaves a bad taste in my mouth. We used to fight for our rights as a species and not simply murderers you know?"

Dohnaseek, once an honourable member of heaven is now currently questioning how much longer is his honour going to be tarnished. It's bad that he got booted out of heaven and now because he is in deep shit because he was stupid enough to agree to the youngling's insane plan of capturing the sacred gear.

"You worry too much Dohnaseek. What is there to fear from a bunch of rookie demons and a human magician? Once we get the sacred gear we can prove to Azreal sama that we are the rightful supreme species compared to the other three mongrels. Plus aren't you sick of being treated as a joke by almost everyone?" His female companion seem nonchalant as Dohnaseek sigh and take out a pack of the human cigars he grew fond of over the years after being banished from heaven.

How did it all go so wrong for him? Azreal and Micheal are both good leaders but why does he keep making stupid choices?

"Don't underestimate the newer generation, chibi. Have you seen Azreal sama's new pet white dragon? That kid can wipe us all out in a split second if he wanted to. Look maybe we should all take a page from Azreal's book and try to blend in with the humans. Back in my days we use to fight worthy and awe inspiring foes, not trapping a defenceless little girl and killing her." Dohnaseek strayed from the group to get a smoke as he, Kalawarner and the lolicon bait was stationed around the woods to ambush anyone who tried to pull a rescue mission.

So far nobody had came yet.

"How did I go from being a proud soldier of heaven fighting for a greater cause to now working for a psychotic young fallen angel? I swear I'll do something better with my life if anyone just gives me a second chance."

"You don't seem like that much of a bad guy." a hand touch him on the back as Dohnaseek drops his cigar. RIGHT next to him without himself noticing is a blonde hair boy with an eye patch, He wears a black coat that covers his body as Dohaseek sees his two companion fighting off a man with one arm and a Youkai that is burning almost half the forest down.

WHOEVER they are they are powerful and the boy right in front of him seems to be their leader. Before Dohnaseek can move he find his limbs paralyzed as the boy keeps smiling at him.

"Don't try to call for help or back up. I'd already set up a barrier around the woods to prevent you from calling your buddies in the church. Dohnaseek, right? I have an offer for you. I can see that you're not on boat with this whore Raynre's planning anyway and I'm willing to cut you a deal. How about I let you live despite helping the bitch that killed my friend in exchange for telling me EVERYTHING you know about this operation and acting as a freelance spy for me in the fallen angel's side? You see I'm KIND of new to the whole three factions business and in need of a pair of eyes. You're a warrior from the Great War you said right? You must know a guy who knows a guy right?"

Dohnaseek watches as the boy's two familiars managed to both crush the head off and burnt alive two of his companions as...he never really cared about them THAT much anyway.

"HOWEVER if you choose to be brave and charge at me, I will make you suffer like never before. So Dohnaseek? You want to retire peacefully or explosively?"

Dohnaseek is no coward and he is not afraid of death but...he was getting too old for this shit with younglings with insane power levels popping up everyday and thinks it's a good time for him to put up the hat and retire.

"I...yield. I'll tell you everything."

* * *

"Where have you been Seimei kun? Issei already-" Kiba greeted Harutora once he dispel the raven coat and enter the church to approached the group. Seems like the battle was over, as Issei seems to have gotten into a fight with Raynre and came up on top with her screaming about how her back up is coming as Harutora let a smug smile appear on his face.

"Your back up isn't coming. I smoked the three of them without trouble. They said you acted alone from the will of Azreal right?" Harutora threw three feathers at her face and she can't hide the shock that only she is left now.

She alone, desperate with her long sought out goal destroyed.

She turns to the only one who still has ANY inkling of positive feeling towards her.

"Issei kun, please save me! I do love you! If we team up together we can have any kind of happy life!" She turns towards the silent Issei with tears in her eyes as Harutora pulled out a talisman and plans to roast her alive as Akeno stopped him and Harutora notice Issei crying.

Even after all that shit she pulled on him he still is a soft-hearted idealist. Some part of him WANTS to believe in that outlandish lie she told. But Issei stayed strong as he said the words that needed to be said.

"Do it Bucho."

A red and black sphere came from Rias's finger as in a single instant Raynre was completely destroyed from this world and her feathers scatter around in the church. Harutora hears Issei wiping a tear from his eyes as he silently said the words that Harutora wasn't going to forget anytime soon.

"Goodbye my love."

* * *

"KANBAI!"

The Occult Research Club were having a party with Harutora haviing been invited. He ate his large slice of cake despite the fact he had told them he needed to work on his surveillance system across the town.

Still, the atmosphere is lively and parting every once in a while can't hurt. As Harutora is eating, suddenly Issei drags his hand up and propose a toast.

"Let me toast to a good friend who not only helped in the efforts in saving Asia but also be joining the Occul-"

"Sorry Issei, I have to decline. I'm like a bird you know? I prefer to be free in the sky and not being held back anything."

The look of disappointments in Rias's and Issei's eyes are clear as Harutora tries to lighten the mood up again by slamming his unfinished cake in Issei's face.

"That doesn't mean I'm not staying you idiots! If you guys ever need me just give me a call and this mere mortal will provide any service you want! I, Sendou Seimei would gladly be of service free of charge!"

The party lighten up a bit before Harutora notices someone spying on them and excuses himself from the group. He got to a corner of the room and bites his fingers to use his blood to write a character on the wall.

A simple anti-surveillance symbol.

"Don't care who you are but NOBODY is taking this moment away from me."

* * *

"That little mongrel blew up my crystal ball!"

A certain Riser was observing his fiancé when he notices the strange human they befriended heading to the corner of the room and the next thing he knew his crystal ball blew up in his face and actually damaged his fine suit a little.

Luckily the Phenex clan is immortal.

"No matter. I'll be paying a visit to the Occult Research Club soon anyway. A mere human doesn't stand the chance against ME, THE MIGHT RISER PHENEX!"

* * *

_**"I finally found you again Ya kun. It's been at least 60 years, isn't it?"**_

_**A certain shadow is observing high up in the night as a tired Harutora heads back to the safe house that Saotome and Kaguyouki had set up for him. The shadow had a sad yet happy smile on her face as she also notices a certain purple hair pink ribbon girl finding herself in the city of demons.**_

_**"Where are you Bakatora?"**_

_**Tsuchimikado Natsume had followed a tip from a reliable source in the agency about Harutora being spotted around this town and she brought her own equipment with her to test her luck in finding that idiot.**_

_**Unknown to her, with her arrival she had also accidently bring in a certain disaster with her.**_

_**"So this is the "Dragon girl" huh?" You think it's time we send our one eye raven a small test 'general' ?"**_

_**A black hair boy holding a spear smirks as he nods to his glasses friend. With him are at least a dozen other people that are OZZING a terrifying aura.**_

_**"Let's see if the reincarnation of Yakou Tsuchimikado has what it takes to be a hero."**_


End file.
